Tu tragedia, Mi tragedia
by Jazzita
Summary: Ruki ha estado atrapada durante años en las redes de Ryo Akiyama sin saber que su amado la había estado drogando durante toda su relación. La engaña, y aún así, Ruki vuelve a sus brazos. ¿Alguien podrá a darle un final a ésta tragedia?. Leeki/Ryoki


**Tu tragedia, Mi tragedia **

**Pareja: Leeki**

**Disclaimer: Ni Takato, ni Rika, ni Henry (Aunque quisiera que él sí XD). No me pertenecen.**

_**¡Dedicado a ZoeXiaoyu con mucho cariño!, muchas gracias Zoe por todo el apoyo que me has dado como escritora (:**_

_**¡También con mucho cariño, dedicado a mi amiga Ruki Ballack, sé que te gusta el Leeki, gracias por todos tus consejos y ayuda que me has dado (:!**_

_P.D: Fic OOC, los Tamers aquí ya son mayores.**  
**_

* * *

Los hombres la miraban hambrientos como si fuera un pedazo de carne exquisito. Desde que vio con sus propios ojos que su amado se refugiaba en brazos de otra mujer a sus espaldas, ella decidió olvidar sus penas a través del alcohol, ¡y qué mejor manera de hacerlo a través de uno de los bares más caros y conocidos de la ciudad!, tanto que Takato le había advertido sobre Ryo y sus malas intenciones, pero la pelirroja, nunca quiso escucharlo, mientras estaba cegada al amor.

-Un Tequila por favor. -Dijo la antigua tamer desesperadamente, mientras tomaba asiento en la barra donde servían los tragos.

-Que sean dos por favor...-La corrigieron, esa voz...ese alguien...ella dirigió su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto, Ryo estaba ahí...de nuevo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres de mí infeliz? -Gritó Rika furiosa, ya le había partido el corazón...¿Qué más quería de ella?

-El alcohol te hizo hacer ver alucinaciones querida. Vine por ti y por salvar nuestro romance. -Contestó un Ryo seguro de sí mismo.

-Yo no tomé alcohol cuando te vi con ella...-Ella salió a su defensa, aunque, no se sentía segura de que sus palabras eran lo correcto...¿Y qué tal si Ryo tenía la razón?

-Aquí tienen. -Dijo en encargado de las bebidas, mientras les entregaba sus pedidos. Ambos le dieron las gracias y el chico fue a seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Viste?, lo dudas, tengo la razón. -Ryo retomaba de nueva cuenta la conversación.

Rika se quedó sin palabras. podía sentir todas las miradas masculinas sobre ella, se sentía frágil, temerosa, desesperada por escapar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-Sácame de aquí lo más pronto posible. -Le dijo al moreno con un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto. -Afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía victorioso por hacer que Rika cayera de nuevo en sus redes. La tomó de la mano como señal, para marcales a los demás tipos que era suya y de nadie más. Tan pronto y salieron del bar, Ryo llevó a una Rika algo fuera de sí, hacia el callejón oscuro en el cuál se encontraba el departamento del chico, haciéndola pasar.

La pelirroja preguntó de inmediato qué había pasado con la luz del lugar, él, sólo volvió a mentirle fácilmente con un _"Se fue la luz amada"._

En otro lado de la ciudad, un Takato tratando de comunicarse con su amiga. No era algo "normal" que Rika no contestará después de tres timbres a su teléfono móvil. ¿Ruki estará bien?, trataba de pensar en eso. ¿Enojada con él?, no lo creía...¿Por qué debería de estarlo?, o , ¿No Le habrá pasado algo?, era la pregunta que más rodaba por su mente, no podía evitarlo.

El moreno hizo que la chica tomara un "descanso" en la cama king-size que tenía su habitación. Ella aceptó y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, comenzaba a sentir unas pequeñas caricias en su brazo izquierdo, que poco a poco comenzaron a subir hacia su hombro, otra subida más hacia su cuello.

-Vas a ser mía para siempre, te lo prometo. -Dijo él mientras continuaba besándola, llegando hacia los temblorosos labios de la chica. Ella se sentía impotente, no quería recibir caricias, la cabeza le daba vueltas...no entendía qué estaba mal en ella. Quedó dormida.

-¡Manos arriba! ¡Policía! -Gritó un extraño, mientras mostraba su placa de oficial a Akiyama.

-¡Le prometo que no he hecho nada malo oficial! -Dijo el chico, excusándose. -¿Lo conozco?- Preguntó Ryo. Esa persona, le era familar...¿Podría ser que...?....el policía tomó un pequeño respiro.

-Lárgate antes de que te lleve a la cárcel por el resto de tu vida. -Y el chico acusado huyó como rata. El oficial, inmediatamente fue a ayudar a la afectada.

-¿Por qué nunca escuchaste a Takato?, ¿Por qué si eres fuerte, al final te dejas llevar por lo frágil? -Dijo con la voz quebrada al ver a la chica así.- Te llevaré al hospital más cercano lo más pronto posible. -El chico recuperó su postura, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, para cargarla, para protegerla mientras él estaba ahí.

Cuando la tamer abrió de nueva cuenta sus hermosos ojos lilas, el ambiente era totalmente diferente. Una habitación totalmente blanca, una cama demasiado rara como para ser una común y corriente, algunos aparatos médicos que tenía sobre su cuerpo y una mente más consiente.

-¡Rika! ¡Qué alegría ver que despiertas! –Rika, inmediatamente volteó ver al extraño, mientras él le daba una de sus inigualables sonrisas. -No te preocupes, Tus padres vienen en camino, junto con Takato y Juri.

-¿Eh? ¿Henry? ¿Eres tú?. -El mundo le importó un comino tras ver después de años a su viejo amigo del Digimundo. Henry había vuelto.

-Te acordaste de mí, supongo que eso es bueno.

-¡Henry! ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?. Desde que dejamos la secundaria, no hemos sabido nada ti.

-Ahora sólo importa tu salud, dejemos eso para después. -Esquivó la pregunta hecha por la chica.

-¿Qué temes?. -Henry se negó a contestar, para su suerte, justo en ese momento, llegaron todos los demás. Haciendo que él saliera de la habitación, minutos después de que se asegurara que su amiga estaba bien, Takato se le unió.

-Odio haber llegado tarde, ¡la pude ver salvado! -El peliazul se reprochaba así mismo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, casa quién es libre de elegir sus propias decisiones...

-¿En serio Takato?, ¿Aún cuando ella usaba drogas por culpa del imbécil de Ryo y, tú ni los demás nunca vieron su realidad?. Rika tendrá que ir a rehabilitación.

-Te quejas, pero , ¿Qué hay de ti oficial?, huyes de nosotros por un tiempo en un lugar que aún desconozco y encima, la perdiste. ¿A qué juegas?. –El lado defensor de Takato, había salido.

-Yo…lamento haberlos abandonado, yo…estaba muy lastimado desde que, tú sabes…el incidente de la graduación de la secundaria. Nunca pude contener la tristeza desde que vi el momento en que ella me rechazó y decidió ser de Ryo. Necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba arrancármela de mi corazón. Por ello, decidí concentrarme en mi profesión.

-Ya veo oficial…. –Dijo el castaño. Henry soltó una pequeña risita ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Ja, en realidad no soy oficial, soy Arquitecto, la placa falsa la compré para un disfraz de halloween . Es engañosa ¿Verdad?, hace tres días que llegué a la ciudad, y dada la casualidad, esa noche Rika, Ryo y yo compartíamos el mismo bar. Sabía que ese tipo estaba jugando con ella, siempre lo supe, y decidí espiarlos, sé que es malo, pero a Ryo Akiyama, nunca le perdonaré lo que hizo con Rika. –Dijo Wong mientras apretaba los puños.

-Henry…-El antiguo líder tamer, estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo. –Lamento mucho lo de antes. –Comentó mientras se rascaba su cabeza en señal de pena.

-No hay nada qué perdonar Takato. –Le dijo amablemente.-Bien, ahora, tendremos que concentrarnos en cómo ayudar a Rika.

-¡Por supuesto!

Habían pasado seis largos meses después de aquélla amarga noche. Rika entró a un centro de Rehabilitación que se encontraba frente a un hermoso mar, lugar en el cuál acepto su problema frente a las demás personas que también parecían lo mismo. Y, poco a poco estaba recuperándose. Takato & Juri la visitaban seguido, trayéndole alguno que otro obsequio al igual que los padres de la afectada. ¿Henry?. La visitaba con menos frecuencia debido a su trabajo, pero cada vez que hablaba con la chica, quería asegurarse que estuviera cómoda y bien.

-Rika, ¡te extrañaremos mucho! –Dijo Akemi, una de las amigas que ella había hecho durante su estancia.

-Yo también Akemi. –Le dijo mientras le daba los últimos toques a su maleta, el día de hoy era la hora en que Rika salía de nueva cuenta al mundo real.

-Rika Nonaka, vinieron por ti –Comentó uno de los encargados del lugar. La pelirroja, se despidió de su amiga con un gran abrazo, para tomar su maleta y marcharse a casa. Llegó a la sala principal, donde se le esperaba con ansias.

-¿Nos vamos?-Ahí estaba él, frente a ella con una gran sonrisa. –Y antes de que protestes, tus padres no pudieron venir por ti, lo cuál, me hicieron responsable de ti, Rika.

-Estoy lista. –Dijo la chica mientras dibujaba una sonrisa. El peliazul la ayudó a cargar su equipaje y así, llevarlo hacia el auto de Henry. Ella, una vez más, quiso apreciar el hermoso atardecer que le encantaba admirar, dirigiéndose a la arena que ofrecía la playa.

-Me dejas sin decir que estabas aquí. –Dijo él, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica- definitivamente volviste. –Rió tímidamente.

-Gracias por todo Henry, si tu no hubieras interferido aquélla noche…creo que no estuviera viva para contar todo esto. –Lo abrazó.

-Para eso son los amigos.

-Me temo que mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes…-Confesó.

-Lo…lo…¿dices en serio?. –Ella le dijo "sí" entre susurros. Si bien, todo el viaje de Henry era para olvidar a la chica…definitivamente él aún sentía algo por ella. Sentirla, su olor, su cabello, sus ojos, su personalidad, siempre la había amado. Los ojos del peliazul tenían un brillo en señal de alegría. Era el momento de preguntarle a la chica las palabras que siempre quiso decirle.

-Entonces…te…te…¿Gustaría ser mía? –Preguntó con nerviosismo. Sentía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado.

Rika aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Henry estaba confundido. ¿Por qué en la mejilla?. "No doy besos en la primera cita" –Le dijo. "¿Acaso eso fue una cita?" –Se dijo así mismo aún más confundido. Bueno, él tomó a su chica de la mano y juntos fueron de nueva cuenta al auto para llegar a casa de la familia Nonaka.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_¡Hola!, aquí Jazz con otro de sus escritos, que, ésta vez fue un Leeki, pedido de Zoe. Debo decir que el Leeki no es de mi agrado (Henry es mío xD) pero experimentar cosas nuevas no es malo_.

_Zoe & Ruki tienen todo el derecho de quejarse si no les gustó, pienso que le faltó un poco de más sentimiento a la historia, pero fue todo lo que pude hacer en el momento D:_

_Ah, otra cosa, la historia está como muy Out Of Character en ocasiones, pero como aquí ya son más grandes, me arriesgué a alterar un poco las personalidades._

_Prometo hacer un mejor escrito pronto!...aunque no será Leeki xD._

_Saludos (:_

_**-Jazz**  
_


End file.
